


AssClass: Truth or Truth?

by Jane Doe (LadyAbernathyWordsmith)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bisexuality, Confessions, Crack Relationships, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Multiple Partners, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Shipping, Truth Serum, Yaoi, Yuri, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbernathyWordsmith/pseuds/Jane%20Doe
Summary: Okuda has a new poison to try!! Harmless to humans but hopefully lethal to Koro-sensei.Well...mostly harmless...





	1. Chapter 1

Okuda was smiling, almost bouncing on her heels as they set sail for Okinawa, for their Assassination Vacation.

She'd been working on this concoction for the better part of a month, and though she had been putting her all into helping with the Master Plan for Koro-sensei, she had to admit that part of her really wanted it to fail so she could try this poison out... It was selfish, she realized but...

She thought of putting it into his drinks, but he never left them alone long enough for her to do it. She'd have to sneak it into a communal punch bowl and see to it that he got a cup. To ensure Koro-sensei's death and not everyone else's, she made sure that what she made would have no harmful, long-lasting effects on humans...

There were still _some _ side-effects, and they seemed to effect the younger worse than the older, and were mild and non-lethal. If it got too bad, she had a 'cure' ready and handy. Tetrahydrocannabinol in syrup form.

And so, with bated breath, she waited...

* * *

Failure.

Complete and utter failure.

Their Assassination had left Koro-Sensei in his perfect defense form and their former 'Daddy' Takaoka had come to kill Nagisa.

After the main squad returned from the hotel on the hill top and explained that they weren't dying, it was food poisoning, Okuda took her shot.

She had a large punch bowl ordered anonymously for everybody in celebration, tipped her vial of Koro-special poison into it, stirring it once or twice and poured a drink before handing it to Nagisa. Nagisa helped Koro-sensei drink it, due to their teacher still being in perfect defense mode, before having a long drought himself.

The little orange ball had three cups, and everybody else readily drank up as well, a combination of relief and celebration compelling them to.

“Huh? Okuda, aren't you going to have any too?” Asked Koro-sensei when he realized the punch bowl was almost half empty and she hadn't had a drop. Nagisa brought their teacher closer to the class chemist.

“I couldn't.” She said with a chipper smile, as Koro-sensei's color began to shift slightly to a sicklier shade of orange.

“... Okuda?” Asked Koro-sensei as his face began to droop like a painting in a humid room.

“Yes Koro-sensei?” Replied Okuda with a hum.

“Did you poison the punch?” All at once, the room froze. Everyone stopped in their tracks, the silence was deafening as all of Class E waited for her reply.

“... Yes.” The room turned to utter havoc, tears between friends as they said goodbye, clinging to one another in terror, begging Okuda to have mercy... “I-it's not lethal to carbon-based life forms!” She squeaked as Terasaka and his buddies fell to her feet. “It just has some minor side effects that will last for a week at the most!!”

“What kind of side effects?” Asked Karma, an island of calm in a sea of panic.

She began counting them on her fingers. “Uhm...some sweating, a little restlessness, possible irritability...and besides, I have the counter measure as well.” She held up the tetrahydrocannabinol, a bottle of liquidy amber substance that, if diluded in another drink, would suffice for everybody.

In that second, everyone tried to reach for the bottle. Okuda squeaked as everyone lunged for her, Karma reaching out and grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the direct line of attack, the pill bottle falling to the ground and smashing to pieces, the liquid pouring from the broken bottle. It had broken when everyone doggy tackled the small girl.

And so, they were all poisoned yet again.

At least Koro-sensei's face was melting a little, making Okuda's intended assassination somewhat of a success.

They decided to just call it a night and deal with everyone being a little pissy for a week, going to bed and hoping tomorrow would be better.

Maybe have an actual vacation.

* * *

Karma was the last to make it to breakfast, phone in one hand, toast in his mouth and a plate of free contenential breakfast in the other. “Morning Nagisa, others.”

“You know we have names, right?” Asked Kayano with a sweat drop.

“I'm aware.” He hummed, still focused on his phone.

“Anyway,” sighed Sugino, ignoring his sort-of friends disregard. “Nobody has started feeling any side effects from Okuda-san's poison yet. How're you feeling?”

Karma set down his phone and took a bite of his toast. “I just blocked a guy on Grindr because he had a tiny dick and found someone good for a hookup when I'm back on land, so I'm feeling pretty good.”

All at once, everyone at the table choked on their saliva. “Karma!! TMI, seriously!!” Nagisa gaped. He was probably just fucking with them, that's what Karma did.

“I'm serious!” The red-haired teen said as he stuffed his face. “I mean, haven't you ever just seen a guy and _know _ he's good at choking someone out?”

“All I want in life is someone who likes anime, weed and choking me out.” All eyes suddenly went to Sugino, who slapped a hand over his mouth. “I didn't mean to say that.”

Karma's own eyes widened, putting a hand over his mouth and looking away, his face considerably pinker. He hadn't exactly intended to shout his preferences either.

Rio, from behind Karma, wrapped her arms around his neck. “I always knew you were gay, Karma. Sometimes I think I'm Bi, but then I realize the only girl I'm sexually attracted to is me.”

“I'm not the only one," Karma declared suddenly, "Nagisa has like sixteen dildo's and five different lubes in a box under his bed.” He informed everyone, pointing to his blue haired best friend.

“You _counted _ them?!” Nagisa nearly shrieked, before a horrified look overcame his expression. “I-I...”  _'It was just a dumb joke, I don't actually own any dildos.'_ He desperately wanted to say, instead blurting out: “I also have onaholes, handcuffs and cock rings!”

“You kinky motherfucker!” Accused Maehara from across the walkway, as their resident Assassin Prodigy hid his face in sham. “I only have a meter-long ribbon to tie to my bed and dog collar! I refuse to be out-freaked!” A second later, the playboy was also hiding under the table in apparent shame.

“So this is Okuda's poison, is it?” Hummed Isogai thoughtfully, as his best friend cradled his head shamefully in his lap.

Everyone in the breakfast cafe had suddenly started breaking out into spontaneous confessions about themselves when they heard words they knew. Maehara's loud blurb about silk resulted in Terasaka confessing he wore womans silk panties when they did parkour in class because they felt better than athletes cups, kept his junk in place and didn't hurt.

Which led to more people talking about their underwear and...the entire cafe was a goddamn mess.

“It's the only logical explanation.” Agreed Kayano. “While I can ask you, is there anything not perfect about you? Come on, there's gotta be something. What freaky shit are you into?”

“I'm into this freaky shit.” He said, pointing down to his crotch where Maehara's head was still laid. “We're normal buddies and fuck buddies.”

The auburn haired teen raised his head, hitting it against the table. “What the shit Yuma?! That is not true!! We're not 'fuck buddies' or 'friends with benefits' or anything like that!! We're friends who occasionally have sex together!!”

“Same thing!!” Isogai huffed. “You know, we wouldn't have been poisoned if you just came with me to the room while everyone else was distracted with the punch last night! I needed some relief after all the shit with that psychotic bastard Takaoka and you didn't deliver!”

“It would've been too obvious that we were missing, and my ass is not for you to use at your convenience!! That's what your hand is for!”

“It's like watching Mom and Dad have a fight in the kitchen.” Whispered Karma.

“Shh!!” The other three at the table hissed, smacking the red head without looking at them as the two (best friends? Boyfriends?) continued to argue.

“Fine!! If you really want sleep with goddamn Kataoka, then go bend her over her goddamn bed!!” Maehara shouted, leaving in a huff, Isogai going in the direct opposite, equally as pissed.

“I wouldn't mind sleeping with either of them.” Mentioned Kaede.

“Agreed.” The other three chimed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'ed and no spellcheck. 
> 
> YOU WILL SUFFER MY TYPO'S!!
> 
> Also, check out http://textsfrom3e.tumblr.com/ for inspiration and stolen phrases and junk.

Okuda made an announcement a little while later.

She had no idea about the apparent 'truth serum' qualities in her poison when introduced to humans, and would start work on recreating the cure with what she had before they had to leave...as, if they weren't cured before they got home, their secret assassination mission against Koro-sensei wouldn't be a secret for much longer.

And so, they were encouraged to try and keep their mouths shut and go about their business. Currently, Nagisa and Co were out in a cabana, sitting with drinks and enjoying the warmth.

“I feel like I fucked a broomstick last night, gold star.” Said Hayame Rinka to Ryouunosuke Chiba.

The sniper pair looked momentarily jovial...before descending into quiet apologies.

“I want a ride...” Bemoaned Nagisa, laying face-down on the beach. “Why is everyone screwing everyone but me?”

“You're like, really thirsty aren't you?” Asked Karma, poking his friends' head. “I can install Grindr for you if you want. I got around Ritsu's security measures so she can't find my dick pics.”

“I do have some standards, Karma.” Nagisa sighed. “And I'm not gay, I'm bisexual with a heavy lean, damnit!”

“I take front and you take back?” Suggested Kaede, looking at Karma.

He held up a hand like a traffic officer telling her to stop. “I'd never make it with you there, I'm gold star gay.”

“Dammit.” She sighed, biting her lower lip.

“What does that mean?” Asked Isogai, coming to sit next to them. “Gold star gay?”

“I've never slept with nor kissed a woman before.” Karma hummed, proudly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to his side, his lips smashing into someone elses.

“I just took your gold star, buddy.” Laughed Rio, hip bumping Karma's shoulder.

Karma pouted, falling back into the sound. “Where is everybody anyway? Its just us out here.”

“After Terasaka's breakfast panty confession, he went to hide until Kano made the cure along with a good portion of the class, Sugino is staying far away from Kanzaki doesn't hear anything he has to say, Kirara is going around and making notes, and Justice is keeping his ears closed. He doesn't want to accidentally report everyones illegal activities to his parents when they call tonight to check up on him.”

“Illegal? Illegal how?” Asked Kaede curiously.

“Well, Takebayashi was just talking about the Adderall he gets from a dealer, Yada was talking about the compensated dating she did last year, and Rio-” Rio slapped a hand over Isogai's mouth. “How I stole a high schoolers boyfriend because the girl was being a bitch.” She supplied.

"And you slept with them both before breaking them up, and still blackmailing them with pictures to this day." He added.

"Wow, impressive. How'd you manage that?" Asked Karma curiously.

"Well, it all started-" Rio began.

"Lets not get into story time right now, we'll be here all day." Sighed Nagisa, looking incredibly tired.

"Hey, speaking of story time, why do you have sixteen dildos anyway? I've always wanted to ask." Pipped up Karma, head tilting curiously.

"My...m-mom buys them for me..." He mumbled, ears turning pink as he looked away. "She buys me all sorts of weird things."

Karma's unrestrained interest was evident, his peach-colored eyes darkening slightly. "Like...?"

"Clothes, and make-up, and..." Nagisa tried to keep his mouth closed, his face burning redder and redder under Karma's intense scrutiny.

"We agree, no story time!!" Kayano shouted, gaining everyone's attention and cutting off flow of Nagisa's confession. With a sigh of relief, the blue haired boy clammed up. "When the hell is Okuda gonna be done with her potion cure!?"

"Fucker! I wanted to hear that!" Karma accused, but laughed despite his insult. "Well, we're stuck like this for a while. What now?"

"I vote Truth or Dare!!" Declared Rio, raising her hand.

"Wouldn't answering be mandatory with the poison still in our bodies?" Asked Isogai, tilting his head curiously.

"Truth and dare?" Suggested Karma. "Why not? If the answer goes over a sentence or two, interrupt and skip?"

"Why not?" Said Isogai with a laugh. "I'm in."

"Fiiiine." Sighed Nagisa.

"Yeah, no." Said Kayano, standing and hopping away. "I'm gone, not gonna take part of this tom-foolery."

"Bye~!" Called Karma. "I'll tell you all about Nagisa's sex toy collection tomorrow!!"

"Jackass." Muttered Nagisa.

"Isogai first." Said Rio, hopping over the benches and taking Kayano's spot between Nagisa and Karma. "What's going on with you and Maehara?'

"Right into the thick of it, huh?" Isogai said with a slight roll of his eyes. "If you must know, we started masterbating together like a year ago, it got out of hand from there. He says we're still friends, I want to brand my handprint on his ass."

"Posessive. Why is it always the nice ones who are extra kinky?" Wondered Karma outloud.

Nagisa opened his mouth to answer, but Isogai saw and spoke before he could. "My turn! Alright...Karma, list off everyone you've ever even  _thought_ about having sex with in Class E."

"Pfft, easy." scoffed the red head. "Everybody!"

"Manwhore!" Rio burst out laughing, Nagisa with her.

"Wait,  _everybody_?" Asked Isogai, incredulously. "Terasaka?"

"It's fuck up his ego massively, so yes." Said Karma, nodding.

"Maehara?"

"To be fair, I thought he was straight until this morning. I thought the gay-dential look on his face would be cute."

"Me?"

"Come on now, Isogai. Everybody whose ever met you has thought of sleeping with you."

Isogai made a face, but didn't comment. "Alrighty, manwhore indeed."

"Don't be so judgey, you kinky freak." Karma said, sticking out his tongue childishly. "Nagisa, ready?"

"Yes." Answered Nagisa. "I answered your question, ergo it's my turn." 

"Fuck. Should've thought that one through more." Sighed Karma, tilting his head back.

"Karma, how many people have you  _actually_ had sex with?"

"Mmn...well, I almost did it with a girl last year, but she chickened out last minute. But I have three guys so far." He said, tilting his head back. "But, none of it was penetrative or anything. So techniclly virgin?"

"Bill Clinton defense, I see." Said Isogai, with a slight chuckle. "Alright, your turn again. Ask."

"Nagisa, are you, or are you not, a virgin?"

Nagisa rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not, asshole."

"What?" Rio looked to Karma. "How would you know if he was-"

"Caught him." Karma lifted a hand in admission. "With the last person you'd ever think."

"Who?!" Asked Isogai, mouth agape.

"Sugino." Both answered in unison.

"No way!" Rio laughed, falling slightly in her seat. "Seriously? Mr.Lovebird fucked his best friend?!"

"We were curious! And he found the dildo pile under my bed..." Nagisa trailed off slightly, face pink. 

"And, by the way, I'm still the best friend here." Karma added, raising a hand. 

"I'm allowed more than one." Nagisa intoned, slightly annoyed.

"No you're not. Best implies one. You can't have more than one." Argued Karma. "Whose your best friend, Sugino or me?"

"Uuugh." Moaned Nagisa. slumping in his chair. "Now that you're being such a cunt, probably Sugino."

"Would it help my ranking if I fucked you?" asked Karma, head tilting.

"...Possibly." Nagisa answered, looking at Karma from his slumped seat.

Karma stood, and lifted Nagisa, hauling him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Later, all." He said,  waving a back-handed farewell as he carried Nagisa away.

Nagisa went limp, very much embarassed by being dragged away like a cavemans's haul.

Rio and Isogai waved farewell to their friends, thin smiles on their faces.

"Any plans for the next hour?" Asked Isogai curiously.

"Yep." Answered Rio with a hum, standing. "Getting Kanzaki to realize why it's so awesome that the showerheads detatch. You?"

"Try to suck up to my best friend by sucking him off." He replied, with a deep sigh. "Why is he so adamant about trying to 'stay' straight?"

"Denial isn't just a river in Africa." 

"Egypt." Isogai corrected her.

"Isn't Egypt  _in_ Africa?"

"Yeah, I mean techniclly, but the saying is-Never mind." Sighed Isogai, standing. "not important."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa was seen at one of the beach side tables an hour later, laying on one of the lounge chairs with a cloud hanging over his head.

Rio, still fresh from an hour long shower with Kanzaki, walked up to him. “You look glum for someone who just got laid.” She mentioned, taking a seat beside him. “Was he that bad?”

Nagisa turned so his back was facing her, answering unwillingly. “He made me cum so hard, I had an asthma attack.”

Rio raised an eyebrow. “I had no idea you were asthmatic.”

The blue haired assassin muttered. “I’m not. He’s just _that_ good.”

She laughed, pushing her slightly damp hair out of her face. “Then why are you so pissy?!”

“He’s ruined me.” Nagisa bemoaned. “Do you know how frustrating it is to know I’ll never find another guy as tall and handsome and rich with as big of lips and booty and cock as him who also rims?!”

“Don’t look now, Nagisa. Mr.Perfect is coming.” Said Rio, watching as Nagisa shot up to attention like a dog hearing a whistle.

“Hey, Karma. What’s up?” Asked Rio, lounging back to watch the exchange.

“Nothing, just thinking.” He said, looking oddly peaceful as he munched on what looked to be chicken nuggets. “I just realized that Chicken Nuggets make me a bit homicidal.”

“Wow, congratulations Nagisa.” Rio chuckled. “You’re dating a future convicted felon, there’s no fitbit badge for that one. What was he like anyway?” She asked, curiously. “Did he have to watch fetish videos to get it up?”

Karma made a face. “Hey, you leave my anime porn out of this.” He said, popping in another and offering the basket to Nagisa.

Nagisa took one to avoid the question a bit longer. “I think I know why he’s single. He’s real cute but when he opens his mouth, words come out and it all goes to hell.”

“Hey, you’re just as weird.” Karma laughed. “You said you’d buy me a house in the middle of sex. Like, as you were thrusting.”

Rio’s eyes widened, taking in the situation. “Wait, you mean…Nagisa _topped_!?”

“What’s so weird about that?” Asked Nagisa, a sweat drop sliding down his head. “I have a dick too.”

“Who better to lose your anal virginity to, than to your best friend?” Karma hummed, apparently very satisfied with the situation. “I am the best friend now, right?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “You’re my best…friend with accidental benefits.”

“I’m cool with that.” Karma hummed, nodding and waving farewell as he walked away. “And for the record, you’re an amazing lay with great taste in breakfast sandwiches.” He called behind him.

“When I look at him, I just want to hear him say ‘I love you’ in between deep thrusts and hard grunts.” Sighed Nagisa, laying his head down.

“Are you falling in love with him or his ass?” Asked Rio, smiling wanly.

“...both?” He said, with another deep sigh, sitting up himself and making his way inside. “…I don’t need romance, I need cheese sticks.”

Rio left not long after him, going to change into a bathing suit to go for a swim after getting a couple of the other girls on board. She passed by the boys’ room, and saw Isogai stepping out of Maehara’s room…wiping his mouth on a hankie. She bit her lower lip, trying to hide the slight grin she felt coming on.

“Spit or swallow?” She asked when they paused in the hall.

“Cumshot.” He answered, rubbing the slightly damp cloth on his face. “He has a restraint problem, trying to correct it.”

She grinned, trying to hide how this information affected her (no porn would be needed for her next date with her vibrator, that was certain). “Did you hear about-“

“Nagisa? Yeah. I asked him if he had a spare condom and how his hook up was going, he sent me this.” Isogai said, pulling up the messages on his phone and showing Rio.

**_THERE IS ASS-EATING, I REPEAT, THERE IS ASS-EATING._ **

“Lucky bastard.” Sighed Rio with a roll of her eyes. “If Karma wasn’t gay…”

“What about you and Kanzaki?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“She now knows the joys of multiple orgasms and detachable showerheads!” The blonde declared with a proud nod. “Sometimes I wish I had a clone so I could sleep with myself.”

Isogai laughed. “I guess you didn’t get off?”

“I…kinda wore her out. There wasn’t time for me.” She said, looking away slightly, equal parts embarrassed and impressed at her own achievement.

Isogai gave her a slightly sly look. “Well, Maehara is determined to stay fuck buddies, and I didn’t get off either, so…?”

Rio’s ears twitched slightly, hearing that, reaching out and grabbing Isogai’s hand. “I have condoms, lube and a vibrator in my room. Let’s go, pretty boy!”

Isogai let himself be tugged away as he was whisked into Rio’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm looking for Akabane Karma." Asano Gakushuu said to Hinano, who sat alone in a booth in the cafe, a book open infront of her.

"N-no idea where he is." She said, face slightly pink and sweating, looking like she was shaking a little. "Last I...remember, he was with Nagisa and some oth...others at the cabana."

Asano raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior, one of the class A girls with him did the favor of asking what the hell was wrong with her. "Are you...alright? You look like your shaking..."

"Oh, a-am I?" Hinano laughed slightly, shaking her strawberry blonde head. "I'm sorry to make you worry, but it's nothing you need to worry about, I-I'll be fine in a minute or two..." she said, raising what looked to be an orange juice to her lips.

Probably just low blood sugar, seeing how fast she was chugging that thing. "Let's go, I need to talk to the top contender." Said Asano, continuing down towards the doors.

The rest of his Class A cronies followed along as bid.

Under the table, Kimura lifted his head from under Hinano's skirt, lips and chin wet with her...juices. "That was close." He breathed, looking up at her.

"Keep going, I was almost there!" She whispered urgently, shoving his face back into her panties. First time indulging in an exhibitionism kink and she had the luck to walk into the best damn pussy eater she'd ever met! Part of her was falling in love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asano had to stop, seeing Karma quick stepping down the hall, almost jogging. "Akabane, I need to-"

"No time for verbal sparring!" Karma announced, not allowing Asano to finish. "I have an adorable cross dresser in my bed waiting for me to fuck his brains out!"

All of the Class A students froze for a moment, as Karma kept his brisk pace out the door.

"Did...I hear that right?" Asked one of the girls, her face gone red.

"C-cross dresser?" Stammered one of the boys.

"This was a failure, let's just go back." Sighed Asano, a hand tangled in his hair. They started back towards the Class A side, passing by Hinano again on their way out.

And just so happened to walk by when Kimura Law was getting up from under the table, wiping his chin on his sleeve.

Hinano put a hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing as horror and realization hit the students all at once. Kimura stiffling an amused chuckle himself.

He...? Under the table?

They took up a brisk pace themselves, passing the pair. They heard them burst out laughing at their quickly retreating backs, but didn't stop or looked back at them.

"They weren't-?"

" _No_! No way, even these people have some sense of shame, don't they?!"

"Shame, sure. But we're among friends here, there's no reason to be shy." All four Class A students jumped slightly, turning to look and seeing Isogai Yuuma, with a ruffled shirt, the collar covered with lipstick, and his neck and shoulders littered with bitemarks and hickies. "It's best to keep what you're seeing to a minimum," he advised with a thin smile, looking like he was half drunk or possibly still reeling from what looked like a very rough meeting with one of the Class E girls. "Or else everyone else might see you as jealous rumor-spreading jerks."

"We...we won't." Said Asano, trying to act civil despite how insanely uncomfortable he felt. "We'll be going now." 

And so, they all but ran towards the doors that would lead to the main lobby, public space where they sure as hell wouldn't be allowed to get it on like rabbits in heat.

But...they had to pass the game room, and heard some...very uncomfortable sounds from inside.

A soft sigh made everyone stop dead in their tracks, and a low voice murmured. "I'm impressed. I knew you were flexible, but this is _insane_."

There was a light, musical laugh, and all of Class A's ears turned red. "You're not too bad yourself, were you into gymnastics too?"

"Nah, I was in ballet before baseball, to build up muscle without worrying about being beaned by a baseball or bat."

"Keep going, keep going. Don't look." Asano hissed, pushing his classmates forward.

From inside the game room, Okano was laying on the Pool Table, with Sugino straddling one of her legs with the other near his head...but, they were both fully clothed.

Okano's thigh had begun to cramp during a game of pool, and Sugino had offered to help her stretch it out, in the process spreading his own legs, to press down the leg he wasn't stretching so that, if her leg wasn't under him and his knees weren't bent, he'd be effectively doing a split.

They both turned their heads when they heard the quick shuffling of feet, and raised their eyebrows when Asano and his friends rushed out.

"What was that all about?" Asked Sugino, confused and slightly startled.

"Hell if I kn-nn...oh, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Okano breathed, feeling a sudden press on her crotch that hadn't been there before.

Sugino's face pinkened slightly. "...I was just thinking of what we could do, both of us being so flexible and all."

Okano giggled a little. "You can be so cute sometimes, you know that?" She smiled, sitting up with her leg still firmly over Sugino's shoulder. "Let's go then, I'll let you practice for Kanzaki."

"You don't have to." Sugino said with a slight frown. In that context, it sounded very bad. "Really, it was just a passing though-"

Okano silenced him with a kiss, which Sugino melted into slightly. "I don't mind, Sugino." She hummed, with a thin smile. "You're cute, but not my type of boyfriend material."

"...to be fair, you're not exactly my type either." Admitted Sugino with a chuckle. "Yeah, alright. If you're sure. My room or yours?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

None of the Class E students were there to behold Koro-sensei's reanimation, as he emerged from the massive ship, landing on the beach next to Kurasuma and Irina.

"Nice try, buddy!" He commended his fellow teacher, patting a yellow tentacle on his shoulder. "Put some creativity into it next-" The yellow octopus monster froze suddenly, his face turning a light shade of blue and transitioning to a sickly green. "The...the students...has Okuda not cured them yet?"

Kurasuma scoffed slightly, shaking the other's appendage off his shoulder. "Not as yet. We have approval to stay a while longer and she has enough resources to get her along. So far no heads have been bitten off due to the irritability side effect."

"Bu-but!!" Koro-sensei shreiked, his sickly green going up a few shades whiter in his shock. "You  _have_ been looking after them, right?! Escorting, keeping them busy?!"

"They're assassin's, not children." Said the man dryly. "They don't need to be babysat."

"You don't  _get_ it!! You can't  _smell_ it!! Teenage hormones, flooding out!! Every breeze, it's a lions den in that building!!" Koro-sensei shreiked. "My innocent students are being tainted!!"

"They're teenagers. Teenagers have sex." Sighed Irina with a slight shrug. "I gave them a supply of condoms and lube, I even told the girls where they can get birth control and Plan B pills. It's nothing."

"IRINA!!" Screeched the yellow teacher in alarm. "How could you?!"

"There's no point in freaking out now, I doubt there is a single virginity left in the building, if there was even any in there to begin with." The blonde replied with an annoyed sigh. "Better they're screwing each other's brains out than chewing at each other's throats."

"Kurasuma~!! How could you be on board with this!? What about their virtue, their purity!?"

"You try and keep 30 horny teenagers apart. They're not exactly picky about who they're sharing beds with." Scoffed the straight laced man.

"I must say though, you Japanese are a lot less ramrod straight as I thought!" Irina couldn't stop the giggle rising in her throat. "Everyone seems to be having the time of their lives, getting it on like bunnies in heat."

"Where's Okuda?!" Demanded Koro-sensei in his alarm. "I must get this plauge over with as soon as Possible!!"

"Her room. She's hardly left since the poisoning." Kurasuma replied, jabbing a thumb towards the building.

Koro-sensei nodded, flashing past them and into the hotel.

He, however, had some unfortunate sights and smells burned into his memory on his run up the stairs.

The one that might haunt him the longest would probably be hearing Hazama Kirara in her room with Terasaka, and him apparently being stepped on in some capacity, much to her delight (since she seemed to be laughing and calling him her carpet) and his arousal (due to his muffled moaning).

Okuda had her chemistry set out and was flitting through some pages of a book, and jumped slightly upon Koro-sensei's sudden appearence. "K-koro-!!"

"No time, Okuda!" The monsters face was pink in utter embarrassment and horror at what he'd witnessed. "We must get to work ASAP!!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" She said, nodding as they began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey," Said Rinka, lounging next to her fellow sniper. "Everyone else is getting some, why aren't you?" She asked, head tilting curiously.

"Why? Do you wanna go again?" Asked Chiba, flipping through his phone without looking at her.

"No, I mean...you've only had sex with me, right? Mutual virginity loss." She said, turning to sit up and face hum fully.

"Yes, and so far we've had twenty three bouts since, if you count blow jobs and fingering. Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow under his knit cap.

"So, we've only had each other. Don't you want to try something else?" She asked him, putting a foot on his thigh and shaking him a bit. "I'm not gonna hold it against you if you want to go fuck another guy or girl."

"First off, no. I am the most aggressively straight men to ever live." Said Chiba, tilting his head back to look at her. "Second off, why would I sleep with another girl when I have you?"

"Not all girls are the same, Ryouunosuke." She rolled her eyes slightly. "This might be your only chance to fuck our classmates, you should try while you can. You have my blessing."

"Nope, blessing denied." He hummed, going back to his phone. "You know me too well, I don't trust any other girl with my body."

Rinka breathed a little sigh, a soft smile crossing her usually stone face. She stood and took a seat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and looking up at his phone. "What are we watching?" She asked, curling up to his side.

"An educational video on the difference between Korean, Chinese and Japanese chopsticks, and later how the fork was invented." He answered, wrapping an arm around her waist, scooting slightly to the side to give her room.

"Ooh, I've always wondered why Korean chopsticks were so weirdly thick."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tetrahydrocannabinol?!" Koro-sensei shreiked in alarm. "Isn't that-?!"

"Yes, sir." Sighed Okuda with shame. "THC, the most active ingredient in marijuana. I synthesized enough to mix into a punch bowl to cure the other's, but it was ruined. I've tried to make more here, but it's harder without my full set! The fastest and easiest way to get everyone offor each other's...bodies is to get them high enough so their bodies absorb enough THC, it could take a day or longer of constant useage."

' _My students...my poor, poor students...what kind of teacher would I be if I left them to suffer an existance so full of hedonism and unwilling truth? What kind of teacher would I be if I supplied them with marijuana?!'_

"There's simply no other choice, Koro-senseI!!" Okuda pleaded. "It took me weeks to make that potent batch of THC on my own, and even you can't make time go faster to make it! This is the only way to fix Class E!"

"No choice...no choice..." muttered The yellow monster, going to the window. "I'm so sorry, my dear, innocent Class E..." He whispered, heart broken as he flew out into the night sky.

Okuda watched him fly, and sighed slightly. This certainly was all her fault...she ought to go downstairs and start a cash collection to repay Koro-sensei. He was probably going to end up flying all the way to Canada or the US for it to ensure it's quality as well as get the equipment, and all that was going to be expensive.

She took up a bag and venturedo downstairs, knocking on doors as she went.

She understood why her mice had been irritable and restless, they were all female and had no males to copulate with. This whole sex party going on was just an added side effect of her failed Koro-sensei-targeted poison.

She tried to explain the entire thing to a few, but most everyone was only half listening to her, due in no small part to the waiting bodies of their partners behind half-closed doors. So, she ended up boiling it down to basics. "THC is the poison cure, need money for weed and pipes."

They readily gave up their money after hearing that, and closed the door with a quick apology.

As she was counting the cash, she got a message from Koro-sensei via Ritsu.  _"Koro-sensei says that he doesn't condone this behavior and wants his name to be left out of the entire thing."_

"Will do." She said, with a little mental sigh. What would she tell the other's then if they asked where she got it from? Japan was rather hard on keeping this stuff under control...

Maybe they'd get high enough fast enough that it wouldn't occur to them. "Ritsu's, tell Koro-sensei that the drop off is in the game room." She said, an idea sparking in her head as she stood. They'd definitely get higher faster if they were filling up a room with smoke...she just had to make sure all the airways were plugged so none could escape. Thankfully the game room was empty, and Okuda began to make sure there was no air leaks and plugging up those that were there, shutting the vents and shutting off the AC so it'd get warmer in there, shoving more couches and even a matress in there, and making sure there was enough water and food in there too, to make sure nobody would  _want_ to leave. 

It appeared suddenly on the table, like it was teleported there. A large nondescript brown box, taped shut like a parcel.

She opened it up and was amazed at what she found. 

A set of five pot pipes, three large bongs and a set of papers in various flavors, along with ten or so sandwich baggies filled with different types of weed, promising different ranges of smoothness and taste.

She left it there, and told the first classmate she saw, Maehara, that the room was already set up and they would not be allowed to leave the room once they were inside.

He spread the word rather quickly, and slowly her fellow classmates began to dissapear from the hallways and cafes and beach, and even the moaning and screaming of names began to fade as they filed into the game room to get their 'cure'.

Okuda ate alone that night, but wasn't particularly torn up over it when she'd gone to check up on her classmates with Kurasuma and them all in various stages of sleep after hours and hours of senseless laughter in the dimly lit room.

She really couldn't understand the appeal of weed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely! It's almost over, dears!!


End file.
